


Lights, Camera, Action!

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU actors, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'We’re both actors on a popular TV show, and our characters have just been written as love interests after god knows how many seasons of unresolved sexual tension. How am I meant to hide my off screen crush now?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Action!

Dean Winchester violently coughed up the sip of coke that he’d just swallowed as he stared at the script in his hands. He blinked once, twice. He was trying to make sure that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. Surely he had to be hallucinating due to a lack of sleep.

Nonetheless, after countless blinks, the script for the upcoming season finale still said the same. Dean’s eyes zoomed in on the sentence of doom, and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. One sentence, seven words. Seven words that were going to be the end of Dean, never mind that he was supposed to be a professional here.

_‘Misha abruptly leans in and kisses Jensen’._

Jensen, Dean’s character. And Misha, played by-

Dean didn’t get a chance to finish that thought, for the door of his trailer suddenly opened with a soft creaking noise. He froze, slowly putting down the script beside him on the couch, as if one wrong move could be fatal.

He knew who it was; the only person who would walk into his trailer without knocking first.

“Dean? Are you feeling alright? You look disturbingly  _pale_.”

Gasping to force some air into his lungs at the sound of that concerned yet gravelly voice, Dean’s eyes flickered up reluctantly. Towering over him was no one other than Castiel Novak, his co-worker, his best friend… And the guy that he’d been secretly crushing on for years now. Not the kind of innocent, fleeting crush that automatically passed after a couple of months. No, it were those terrifying  _I-want-to-marry-you-and-start-a-family_  kind of feelings that he had for Cas.

The blue dorky sweater that Castiel was wearing made Dean realize that the guy was already in costume; it was an article of clothing that Cas would never put on voluntarily, but it was very common for his character Misha to wear stuff like that. Dorkiness be damned, that shade of blue perfectly brought out Cas’ eyes, and yeah, that wasn’t helping Dean’s case at all.

“Dean?” Castiel attempted again, cautiously sitting down on the couch beside Dean, because Dean was tongue tied and still hadn’t uttered a word. “Is there a problem that I should be aware of?”

 _Yeah, you’re sitting on it_ , Dean thought sullenly.

When Castiel frowned, looking puzzled, Dean realized that he must have said that out loud. _Crap_.

Cas wiggled in his seat, half getting up so that he could grab the now wrinkled script with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Dean.” He mumbled, his fingers brushing over the crumpled paper in a futile attempt to fix it. “Do you mind if I take a look? I haven’t gotten around to reading mine.”

Nervously chewing his bottom lip, Dean nodded; this was going to be awkward as hell anyway, might as well get it over with.

“Wait…” Castiel paused in the middle of turning the first page, blue eyes growing wide, the look in them anxious. “Please tell me that one of us isn’t…  _dying_.”

Dean quickly shook his head. “It’s not that, Cas… Just read.”

And so Castiel did, eyes flickering over the pages. All the while, Dean was holding his breath, waiting for Cas to reach the most essential part. Once he did, to Dean’s surprise, the only thing Cas muttered was a soft “ _oh_ ”. That one small ‘oh’ was void of any emotion, and Dean didn’t like it one bit. He’d counted on Cas to either be shocked or disgusted, but this awfully calm response was possibly even worse.

Their gazes met over the script. To Dean’s relief, the look in Cas’ eyes was gentle, unfazed.

“Well it had to happen at some point with all of that tension between our characters, and we’re both professionals.” Castiel mused, handing the script back to Dean with a smile that looked like it was meant to be comforting. “We will make it work, I promise I’ll try to make it as easy as possible for you.”

Professionals…  _Easy_. Dean’s heart stuttered when he felt a warm hand briefly patting his knee. A friendly gesture, that was all it was, yet enough to make Dean’s soul sing with joy. Imagine if he’d actually had to lock lips with the guy.

“Yeah…” Dean replied in a small voice, ducking his head, avoiding his co-worker’s eyes. “ _Easy_.”

~

**Take One**

“And…  _Action_!”

Dean flinched at the sound of Bobby’s voice. Bobby Singer was their director, and generally a really great guy who treated everyone involved in the show like family. Therefore, it was irrational for Dean to all but jump out of his skin as Bobby called the familiar words that indicated that Dean and Castiel were supposed to get the show on the road. It wasn’t hard to guess why that was though; Dean was overtaken by nerves because he already knew what had to happen as soon as they got the dialogue right.

Speaking of dialogue, he was sure he had a line. When he caught Castiel staring at him with those big blue eyes, clearly waiting for Dean to say something, his suspicions were confirmed. He had a line, if only he could remember what it was…

“Cut!” Bobby called, sounding mildly exasperated. “Did you idjits ever consider learning the lines?”

Dean shot apologetic looks to both Bobby and Castiel. Yeah, he’d gone over the lines many times, but he was blacking out big time. Excuse him for not being able to focus when he was supposed to play that he was in love with Cas, while at the same time having to pretend that he  _wasn’t_  in fact madly in love with Cas. Dean knew that he was a decent actor, good at his job, but he didn’t trust himself to be  _that_  good.

“Alright.” Bobby grumbled when there was no verbal response. “Starting over!”

**Take Five**

“Look, I understand that you’re angry at me, Jensen.” Cas’ voice was a bit higher than it usually was, something he reserved for when he played Misha.

“Anger has nothing to do with it,  _Cas_! I-”

Dean realized his mistake when he heard “Cut!” being yelled from behind him. He’d said ‘Cas’, instead of ‘Misha’.

Castiel was giving him that concerned look again, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder and gently squeezing it, thereby awakening every single butterfly that had been lurking in Dean’s stomach ever since the take had started.  _Awesome._

The only good thing was that if Dean kept screwing up like this, at least they wouldn’t get to the kissing part anytime soon.

**Take Fifteen**

Dean was trapped between Castiel’s strong arms, his back pressed up against a wall, Cas’ face only a couple of inches away from Dean’s. Jensen and Misha were supposedly in the middle of an argument, and this was where the magic was scheduled to happen.

All Dean could do was stare into Cas’ eyes, then at his lips, plush and pink. Shit, Cas was gorgeous. Dean didn’t think he’d ever wanted to kiss someone this desperately in his thirty-five years of living and breathing. Cas’ minty breath was teasing Dean’s lips, making them part slightly in anticipation.

Without permission, a soft whimper escaped Dean’s throat, effectively ruining the take.

“Cut!” Singer groaned, rolling his eyes. “You two are taking a break, and that’s an order!”

~

A soft breeze made Dean shiver, and he could feel the first drops of rain landing on his cheeks. They were outside, getting some fresh air. Not like that was going to help. Not in Dean’s case, not as long as he was pathetically in love.

“Do you need to talk about it?” Cas offered, sitting down on the cold metal bench beside Dean. “Only if you want to, I don’t mean to push you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes found Castiel’s, holding them as he tried to come up with an answer, any answer.

“I… It’s just that I don’t know if I can do it.” Dean whispered after a while, studying his best friend’s expression.

Dean couldn’t be sure that he wasn’t imagining it, but for a second, it looked like Cas’ face fell at that declaration.

“I understand…” Cas murmured, lowering his eyes, staring down at his hands where they were resting in his lap. “If the idea of kissing me disgusts you, you shouldn’t be forced to do it. Not even if we’re simply acting.”

Wait, what?  _What?!_ Dean almost choked on his own tongue in his hurry to correct his friend.

“Shit, Cas! No! That’s not it at all.” He hesitated, then placed the palm of his hand to Castiel’s cheek, slowly forcing him to look up.

Blue met green as it started raining harder, but neither of them made a move to get up and go inside.

“Then what is it?” Castiel questioned softly. “We’ve worked together for seven years, I can tell when something is wrong.”

Dean sighed, hating that he was this transparent. This was it then. It was now or never, and for the sake of not hurting his friend even more than he already had, it was time to be brave and come clean.

“It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you.” Dean confessed, his hand still cupping Cas’ cheek. “But I’m afraid that if I  _do_ , I’ll never be able to stop… And I’ll want to do it again.  _For real_.”

There was a frightening moment of silence, and then Castiel  _laughed_ , downright laughed.

Dean dropped his hand as if it had been burned, afraid that he’d made a huge mistake. “I’m sorry, Cas, I-”

Castiel cut him off. “Honestly, Dean?  _That_  was your issue with this?”

Running a hand through his rain-soaked hair, Dean shrugged, still a little stunned. “Well, yeah…”

Smiling, Castiel leaned closer, and closer, and closer, until their foreheads were resting together. Dean had trouble breathing when their noses brushed.

“Then I can assure you that there’s not going to be a problem.” Cas whispered that promise against Dean’s lips, and all of Dean’s problems flew out of the window instantly.

They kissed until they were both thoroughly soaked. The wardrobe department was going to murder them. Dean couldn’t care less about that as he pulled Castiel in for one more kiss.

~

**Six months later**

Dean moaned against Castiel’s lips, his hands on Cas’ hips as their hungry mouths moved together in the most delicious way. They were both panting, and Dean was beginning to feel quite dizzy. Well screw that, oxygen was overrated anyway.

“Cut!”

They both winced at the wakeup call, and they swiftly broke apart.

“Are you two lovebirds for real?” Bobby huffed, scowling at his two lead actors. “The script clearly says ‘ _Jensen pecks Misha on the lips_ ’. Didn’t look like a peck to me.”

Smirking at Cas who was blushing beside him, Dean apologized.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Bobby… It’s not really my fault though,  _Jensen got_   _distracted_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
